Latte
by Curlies
Summary: Yuuri no es gay. Phichit insiste. Phichit le arregla una cita con un sexo-servidor, para experimentar. Sólo para experimentar...


**Es mi primer one-shot. No sé porqué suelo tener la tendencia de escribir historias tan largas. Pero últimamente se me ocurren one-shots o historias cortas para el fandom de Yuri on Ice.**

 **Este es un one-shot bastante rikonlino, jejeje.**

 **Advertencia: Es un YuuVic, lo que significa que Victor es el pasivo** _ **(?)**_ **de la relación.**

 **Enjoy!**

Yuuri no es gay.

Phichit insiste, pero no, Yuuri nunca ha sentido nada por otro hombre. Aunque tampoco por una mujer. Es por eso que Phichit insiste.

Se vuelve molesto cuando van caminando por la plaza y Phichit le señala otros hombres con comentarios como "mira ese, tiene buen trasero, ¿no crees?", "mira el tamaño de esos bíceps", "¿o acaso te gustan más femeninos?", "oh, ese definitivamente es gay".

–Phichit, NO SOY GAY–. Yuuri se detiene para gritar. Se sonroja al notar a unas cuantas personas deteniéndose a mirarlo ante su declaración. Pero después continúan caminando como si nada hubiese pasado.

–Bueno, tampoco eres hetero–. Comenta el tailandés, continuando su andar, Yuuri le sigue, –No vayas a salirme con que eres asexual. Eso es raro.

–No soy asexual, Phichit, simplemente no ha llegado la mujer correcta.

–U hombre.

–¡Phichit!

–Ok, pero, si llegara un hombre que es agradable, atractivo, _muy_ atractivo y que quiere algo contigo, ¿aceptarías?– pregunta su amigo. Simplemente no podía dejar el tema.

–El amor no depende del físico.

–Pero es un buen comienzo, ¿no crees? Digo, has tenido sexo, ¿verdad? No eres virgen, ¿cierto?

–Sí, Phichit, he tenido sexo _con mujeres_ – hace énfasis al final.

–¿Y te has enamorado de alguna de ellas después de eso?

Yuuri hace una mueca, negándolo en silencio.

–Phichit,– Yuuri parece entender algo entre todas las directamente indirectas de su mejor amigo. Es una epifanía que le llega a la cabeza y todo tiene sentido. Levanta una al tailandés, quien se ve confundido. –¿Tú eres gay?

–¿Huh?

–¿Estás intentando confesarme que eres gay? Si es así, déjame decirte que lo acepto, no te juzgo, y no dejarás de ser mi mejor amigo.

–¿Qué?

–Espera, ¿te gusto yo? Lo siento, pero…

–Oh, nonononono– Phichit lo detiene de continuar hablando con un errático movimiento de manos. –No, Yuuri, no soy gay. Pero al menos yo puedo asegurártelo, he tenido sexo con otros hombres y no, no es lo mío.

–¿Has tenido sexo con hombres?

–¿Recuerdas a Jacob de la carrera de Biología? Bueno, estábamos muy borrachos en la fiesta de Nichole de Comercio Exterior.

Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces. –¿Te refieres a _Jake_?

–¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Muy, muy borrachos. Después decidí volver a experimentar ya sobrio con su primo Teo, pero preferimos dejarlo así. Mi punto es, si no lo has intentado, ¿cómo sabes que no es lo tuyo? Quizás te termine gustando.

–Phichit, vinimos a comprarte unos zapatos, ¿podemos olvidar el tema?

Phichit parece acceder por el momento, sólo por el momento, aunque continúa insistiendo toda la semana.

Eventualmente, Yuuri olvida el tema. Y unos meses más tarde, Phichit llega al dormitorio que comparten, mientras Yuuri está haciendo tarea y le dice de una chica de Leyes que quiere salir con él. Yuuri empieza negándolo de inmediato, pero Phichit insiste, diciéndole que es linda, que es inteligente y que realmente le gusta Yuuri. Y que Yuuri debería de salir más seguido, dejar los estudios por al menos un día.

Después de dos días de insistencia, Yuuri acepta y Phichit le da un punto de reunión, un restaurante a quince minutos del campus, le dice que vista de azul, y que su cita va a vestir de negro. Phichit insiste que eso es suficiente para que la identifique, y no da más detalles de su apariencia.

–Negro es un color que todo el mundo usa para salir a cenar,– se excusa el japonés.

–Zapatos café, –responde entonces su amigo, agitando su celular, dándole a entender que en esos momentos estaba chateando con ella, –dice que va a llevar zapatos café.

.

Yuuri espera, llegó un poco temprano, y mira su celular para ver la hora, habían pasado cinco minutos desde la hora acordada y se pregunta si la chica llegará. Pero por supuesto que llegará, había sido ella la que le había insistido salir, ¿cierto?

La puerta del restaurante se abre y aparece una chica con un vestido negro corto, cabello castaño. Era bonita, más no era su tipo. La chica mira alrededor y encuentra a su grupo de amigas en una mesa alejada, se apresura con ellas.

"¿Ves, Phichit? Todo el mundo usa negro." Piensa.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y entra un hombre, tiene el pelo de un extraño color plata y lleva una camisa negra y unos pantalones de vestir del mismo color, ajustados con un cinturón. Ahí demostraba su punto de nuevo, incluso los hombres vestían de negro para salir.

Yuuri tiene su celular en las piernas, debajo de la mesa y comienza a mensajear a Phichit.

 **Cómo es? Todo el mundo viste de negro, te lo dije**.

 **Llegará. No te preocupes, llegará.** Responde el otro.

–¿Yuuri Katsuki?– una voz lo llama y Yuuri levanta la mirada, confundido por la voz. ¿Había sido su imaginación?

No. No había sido su imaginación.

Era un hombre.

Más específicamente, el hombre que acababa de entrar, el del pelo platinado.

Él sonríe al ver que sí, efectivamente es Yuuri.

Yuuri se pregunta si lo conoce, si casualmente se encontró a alguien ahí que conocía y no recordaba.

–Soy Victor Nikiforov. Me dijeron que ibas a usar azul, pero no especificaron el tono.– Explicó el chico, refiriéndose a su camisa azul marino. El chico toma asiento frente a él y Yuuri tiene que asomarse debajo del mantel de la mesa para corroborar algo.

Sí. Zapatos café.

Oh, Phichit estaba tan muerto.

–H-hola– saluda Yuuri, reincorporándose en su silla, intentando no pensar en lo extraño que se vio que hiciera lo que acababa de hacer.

El chico sonríe y recarga su rostro en la palma de su mano, codo sobre la mesa. Y Yuuri mentiría si dijera que no es adorable. Y que Victor no era atractivo. Quizás muy atractivo.

O lo sería para alguien a quien le gustasen los hombres.

Yuuri baja la mirada a su celular.

 **Voy a matarte, Phichit** , escribe.

 **Jajajajaja! Su nombre es Victor Nikiforov, es un sexo servidor, nada serio** , recibe de respuesta. Y Yuuri tiene que volver a leer el texto cuatro veces para entender que su amigo acababa de hacerle una cita con una persona que se dedicaba a acostarse con hombres. **No te preocupes, ya está pagado**. Y ese definitivamente no es el problema.

Yuuri regresa su mirada a Victor e intenta sonreír, pero probablemente parezca más una mueca. Intenta decir algo para zafarse de toda esta broma de su amigo, darle las gracias por venir pero que no va a ser necesaria su compañía.

–Mira…– Yuuri intenta empezar, pero el mesero se pone en medio de los dos, entregándoles una carta con el menú a cada uno.

–¿Has venido aquí antes?– pregunta Victor. –Los paninis son deliciosos.

–Lo siento, ya cené,– miente porque en realidad tiene hambre, pero no quiere seguir en ese restaurante, con un sexo servidor hombre, haciendo que todo sea incómodo.

Victor baja la carta, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

–Podemos pedir un café, entonces–. Propone el otro. Y Yuuri intenta negarse e inventarse alguna excusa para irse o simplemente decir la verdad, que todo había sido una broma de su amigo, pero Victor llama al mesero y pide un latte de vainilla para él, con dos cucharaditas de canela. El mesero le pregunta su orden a Yuuri y el chico suelta un suspiro resignado. Pide un espresso.

Y vuelven a su silencio, entonces Victor se pone de pie, excusándose para ir al baño mientras llega su orden y Yuuri lo sigue con la mirada.

Yuuri nota los pantalones de vestir ajustados. Bastante ajustados. Y se sorprende admirando el trasero de Victor. Entonces Victor, antes de ingresar por la puerta, se da la vuelta, se da cuenta de que Yuuri lo observa, y le sonríe. Yuuri se sonroja hasta las orejas, desviando la mirada rápidamente. Vuelve a pensar en lo atractivo que es Victor. Muy, _muy_ atractivo.

Mira su celular. Hay un nuevo mensaje de Phichit.

 **Sólo diviértete, ok?**

Ok. Tal vez Yuuri sí podía divertirse con alguien como Victor.

.

La taza de Yuuri y el vaso de Victor ya se encuentran vacíos, en espera para que el mesero regrese a recogerlo o a ofrecerles algo más. La antes incómoda atmósfera se vuelve amena, ambos platicando acerca de las cosas que les gusta hacer. Yuuri descubre que tienen gustos parecidos, como que a ambos les gustan los poodles y patinar en hielo.

Un pensamiento cruza fugazmente la cabeza de Yuuri, acerca de cómo alguien como Victor podía haber terminado en esa clase de trabajo. Y es que quizás Yuuri tiene una idea equivocada del oficio, es decir, todo lo que ha visto en películas y demás es a mujeres sencillas, con necesidad de hacer dinero, algunas incluso vulgares. Pero Victor lleva una camisa de vestir que parece de diseñador, y unos pantalones a la medida y unos zapatos impecables. ¿Necesitaba dinero?

¿Tal vez sólo lo hacía por placer?

Alguien como él seguro podría encontrarse a una pareja estable, seguramente las personas lo volteaban a ver en la calle, mujeres y hombres. ¿O acaso le gustaba la adrenalina del anonimato, la sencillez de simplemente acostarse con alguien y seguir adelante sin pensar en lo que había pasado?

Y algo simplemente no cuadra en la imagen. Eso no se parece en nada a la personalidad que Victor muestra.

Pero Yuuri entiende que en realidad no es de su incumbencia.

En algún momento comenzaron a reír, Yuuri no recuerda porqué, realmente, pero caen en un silencio, como al inicio, pero éste no hace que la atmósfera se sienta pesada. Les da tiempo de mirarse el uno al otro.

Entonces Yuuri siente como el pie de Victor acaricia su pierna por debajo de la mesa. Y Yuuri agradece que haya un mantel tan largo, porque quizás nadie voltearía a ver, pero seguiría siendo vergonzoso.

Y Victor le sonríe y después relame sus labios. Es la quinta vez esa noche que lo hace, así que Yuuri ahora no puede dejar de verlos. Son rosados, y perfectos y Yuuri siente de repente la necesidad de besarlos. De saber qué más puede hacer con ellos.

–¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado?–, propone Victor. Y Yuuri piensa en su cuarto, pero es un dormitorio, en un campus, y tiene a Phichit de compañero. Seguramente había reglas acerca de llevar a esa clase de personas al edificio. Se pregunta si Victor vive cerca, pero claro que no llevaría a un cliente a su casa.

–Hay un hotel al final de la calle–, recuerda. Y la sonrisa de Victor se ensancha. No es una sonrisa seductora como las que le había estado mostrando toda la noche. Era una de felicidad.

Y esa sonrisa se suma a la lista de cosas que no cuadran con el trabajo de Victor.

.

Yuuri intenta no pensar en si había sido muy obvio para la chica de recepción que alquilaran una habitación para la noche. La chica propone una con dos camas individuales. A lo que Victor la corrige y pide una tamaño _queen_. Por si no podía ser más obvio. La chica no se inmuta y amablemente les hace el registro y les da su llave. Quizás estaba acostumbrada. Quizás era de mente abierta.

Al ingresar a la habitación Victor mira alrededor, observa la habitación. Era sencilla, pero estaba bien. Sólo iban a una cosa.

Yuuri lo toma de la cintura y lo besa. Notando como el otro es ligeramente más alto que él y sus labios tienen un dulce sabor a late de vainilla y canela. Jamás había tenido una pareja más alta que él, pero supone que no es ningún problema. El problema es Victor. Que es un hombre. El problema es lo que Yuuri no puede dejar de pensar en lo que quiere hacerle a Victor.

Comienzan a caminar torpemente hasta la cama y Yuuri lo deposita en ella, quedando él arriba. Victor dobla la pierna y su rodilla roza intencionalmente la entrepierna de Yuuri. Comienza a jugar con él, moviéndola y Yuuri mueve sus caderas para intensificar el roce.

Victor acaricia el cabello de la nuca de Yuuri, acercándolo más a su rostro para profundizar el beso. Mete su lengua a la boca del otro y comienzan a jugar.

Yuuri piensa en que tiene que permanecer con los ojos cerrados, para poder imaginarse al hombre debajo de él con el cabello largo, pechos y nada entre sus piernas. Algo difícil, pues no puede dejar de sentir algo duro y abultado contra su vientre.

Decide abrir los ojos y se encuentra con el rostro completamente sonrojado de Victor, el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados, jadeando.

–Yuuri–, susurra su nombre de una forma que Yuuri comienza a sentir su pulso en la punta de su miembro.

No es necesario cerrar los ojos y pensar en otra persona. Porque Victor era simplemente hermoso debajo de él.

La mano de Victor está contra su pecho y lo empuja para cambiar de posición, Yuuri termina sobre su espalda y Victor está arriba de él. Se relame los labios y Yuuri ya no recuerda cuántas veces van que lo hace esa noche. Comienza a besarlo desenfrenadamente mientras desabotona su camisa azul, y al verse su pecho descubierto, sus labios son abandonados y suplantados con un pezón.

Yuuri suspira, sintiendo los dientes de Victor rozar contra su piel con delicadeza, mientras sus manos le desabotonan el pantalón y bajan el cierre.

Los labios de Victor abandonan su pecho y comienza a bajar por su torso, deposita un beso en el hueso de su cadera y sus pantalones desaparecen junto con la ropa interior. Yuuri siente su miembro librarse y erguirse en el aire de inmediato. Victor se detiene frente a él. Y Yuuri observa su reacción, intentando leerlo.

Deseo.

No era el deseo de alguien que quiere tener sexo esa noche. Era el deseo parecido al de una persona que finalmente obtiene algo que tanto quería.

Yuuri lo agrega a la lista de cosas que están mal con Victor y su oficio.

Victor se relame los labios y después éstos están depositando un suave beso en la punta de su hombría. Yuuri suelta un gemido al sentir como Victor comenzaba a tomarlo todo en la boca, al sentir la humedad de su cavidad y la lengua jugando con toda la extensión.

El japonés arquea la espalda y lleva la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirse completamente adentro, su punta chocando contra la garganta de Victor. Nadie nunca se lo había metido hasta lo más profundo de su boca, engullendo todo su miembro.

Definitivamente era bueno en lo que hacía.

Se preguntó cuánta experiencia tendría. A cuántos hombres se lo habría hecho. Cuántos hombres se habrían cogida su boca, sentido esos hermosos y rosados labios contra la pelvis. Cuántos habrían eyaculado dentro. Se preguntó si Victor era de los que se tragaban el semen o si lo escupía. Se preguntó cómo se vería aquél hermoso rostro de Victor empapado en semen. Y eran demasiadas las cosas que Yuuri quería intentar, pero sabía que no tenía la resistencia necesaria para hacerlo. Mucho menos con la manera tan profesional con la que Victor comenzaba a mover su boca.

Yuuri comenzó a gemir y llevó una mano al cabello de Victor, acelerando el ritmo. Se preguntó una vez más si debería de venirse adentro o sacarla y hacerlo sobre el rostro del ruso. Se incorporó ligeramente para ver y se encontró con los ojos azules de Victor, cristalinos, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas rosadas y empapando sus largas pestañas. La imagen fue suficiente para hacer que Yuuri se viniera. Lo hizo dentro de su boca.

Yuuri observó con curiosidad y notó como Victor lo guardaba dentro de su boca. Entonces Victor se puso a cuatro sobre él, acercándose a su rostro y abrió la boca para que Yuuri viera aquél líquido blanco en su lengua. Después cerró la boca y tragó con dificultad. La imagen fue suficiente para que Yuuri se sintiera duro de nuevo. Estaba tan sensible que podía sentir incluso el aire en su miembro.

–Yuuri, ¿me deseas? ¿Quieres cogerme? – preguntó Victor con voz seductora, mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, haciendo un espectáculo para el menor.

Yuuri quiso responder, pero las palabras no salieron por su garganta. La camisa de Victor estaba desabotonada y sus dedos habían comenzado a acariciar sus propios pezones. Yuuri tragó saliva.

–Puedes tocar, si quieres– propuso, pero Yuuri estaba tan excitado por la perfección de la imagen que no podía ni siquiera moverse. –Dime, Yuuri, – y la manera en la que dibujaba su nombre en sus labios era suficiente para quitarle el aliento, la forma en la que pronunciaba la r, con la lengua chocando contra su paladar, –¿qué deseas?

Yuuri recordó como respirar, –Quiero que te toques–, logró decir y Victor sonrió complacido.

Entonces Victor se sentó sobre él, sus manos recorriendo todo su torso, deslizó la camisa por sus brazos y sólo entonces que vio su cuerpo desnudo Yuuri notó que Victor tenía una excelente forma y una cintura muy delgada.

El ruso se quitó el cinturón y después comenzó a bajarse los pantalones, maniobró un poco para sacárselo por las piernas y los arrojó al suelo. Se quitó de Yuuri y se sentó sobre la cama, recargado contra la cabecera.

–¿Quieres prepararme, o prefieres ver cómo lo hago?– preguntó, mientras abría las piernas para el deleite del otro.

–Hazlo– respondió el japonés y sintió su garganta muy seca.

Victor curveó los labios, y al hacerlo, su fleco platinado resbaló sobre su rostro, ocultando uno de sus ojos. El otro que quedaba visible se veía mucho más azul, sus pestañas mucho más largas y cuando parpadeaba Yuuri recordaba las alas de una mariposa.

Miró con la boca entreabierta como Victor llevaba dos de sus dedos a sus labios, y comenzaba a lamerlos. Sus manos eran suaves, dedos largos y uñas perfectamente limadas. El ruso llevó sus dedos entre sus piernas y metió primero uno. Soltó un jadeo.

Comenzó a presionar hasta que el dedo estuvo completamente dentro suyo, y Yuuri sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras Victor hacia movimientos circulares. Un segundo dedo le siguió y el mayor soltó un quejido. Sus piernas se tensaron, su pecho respiraba agitadamente, unos mechones de cabello se pegaban a su frente.

Yuuri se sorprendió de lo observador que era cuando de Victor se trataba. Como miraba cada pequeño detalle, como sus ojos recorrían cada vena de su ser, como admiraba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, como delineaba sus facciones.

Victor debía ser el ser más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás.

Y era extraño. Como al principio no lo había notado y ahora era demasiado consciente de ello.

No pudo seguir satisfaciéndose con sólo ver el espectáculo que su acompañante le daba y Yuuri comenzó a masturbarse. Victor se dio cuenta y se mordió el labio inferior.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves, Yuuri?– pregunta, y nuevamente lo hace con ese tono que le manda escalofríos por toda la espalda. –¿Quieres meterlo?– consciente de que el menor lo está observando, Victor saca sus dos dedos y los coloca a ambos lados de su entrada, los separa, abriéndose para Yuuri.

El japonés baja de la cama y se apresura para sacar algo de sus pantalones, su cartera, la abre y saca de ella un condón. Lo abre y comienza a colocarlo, cuando se le ocurre una idea. Se acerca al rostro de Victor, con sólo la punta cubierta por el condón y éste entiende. Separa sus labios y vuelve a tomar toda la extensión de Yuuri en su boca, bajando el látex hasta la punta. Sostiene el final del condón con los dedos, para que no se mueva y vuelve a hacerle un corto oral a Yuuri para dilatar el condón.

Victor se separa y regresa a su posición, recargado en la cabecera de la cama, las piernas abiertas. Yuuri se coloca entre ellas y toca su entrada. Ve cómo se abre y cierra, esperando por él.

Entonces recuerda que no tiene idea de cómo se supone que funciona el sexo anal.

–¿Primera vez con un hombre?– Victor se da cuenta y Yuuri se avergüenza porque _Victor se da cuenta_. –No te preocupes, recuéstate– le dice y el menor lo hace, Victor se sienta sobre él sus piernas a ambos lados de Yuuri.

Lleva una mano atrás, pone a Yuuri en posición, y comienza a bajar lentamente. Yuuri aguanta la respiración al sentir la punta cruzar la esfínter del ruso y Victor aprieta los dientes ante la sensación.

Una vez que ya está colocado, Victor lleva sus manos al pecho de Yuuri por apoyo y continúa bajando, ésta vez con más agresividad.

Yuuri suelta un gemido al sentir todo su ser dentro del otro.

–Dios, Yuuri, eres enorme– susurra el otro, entre jadeos. Está completamente sonrojado y su frente perlada por el sudor. Sus dedos acariciando el pecho del mayor.

–¿Qué debería hacer?– pregunta el pelinegro, con una sorprendente necesidad de ver a Victor ahogándose en placer por su causa.

–Mueve las caderas–, le dice Victor y el menor obedece, embistiéndolo instintivamente.

Victor suelta un grito ahogado y Yuuri se asusta.

–¿E-estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?– pregunta. Si él estuviera arriba, se saldría, pero tiene todo el peso de Victor sobre su pelvis.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien– asegura, –No te preocupes por mí, tú disfruta–, le dice y se agacha para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Yuuri.

Claro. Él era un profesional.

Victor era un profesional.

Yuuri no podía lastimarlo. Estaba acostumbrado.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Yuuri se reincorpora en la cama, al mismo tiempo que empuja a Victor para que éste caiga de espalda contra el colchón. Se separan en el movimiento, pero no dura mucho. Yuuri toma las piernas de Victor y las coloca sobre sus hombros, se posiciona en su entrada y lo penetra de una embestida.

–¡Agh!– Victor grita por segunda vez, mordiéndose inmediatamente el labio para callarse.

Victor era un profesional. Yuuri no podía lastimarlo. Victor estaba acostumbrado.

Victor estaba ahí simplemente para darle placer a Yuuri.

Yuuri sacó su miembro y volvió a meterlo con más fuerza y el grito de Victor se convirtió en un gemido, mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas.

Victor era hermoso. Era un hombre y sin embargo era la primera vez que se sentía capaz de venirse con tan sólo admirar el cuerpo de su pareja.

Simplemente increíble.

Yuuri comenzó un movimiento rítmico, arremetiendo contra Victor cada vez más fuerte. Su miembro era algo largo y nunca había logrado meterlo por completo en una mujer, así que se concentró en el placer que sentía cuando sus testículos chocaban contra la entrada de Victor. _No sólo su boca es profunda_ , Yuuri pensó.

–¡Sí! ¡Oh, Yuuri! ¡Justo así!– Victor ya no intenta controlar sus gemidos, se deja llevar por el momento, por la sensación de tener a Yuuri llenándolo. Sus caderas sincronizándose con las de Yuuri, logrando que las embestidas fueran más profundas y más placenteras.

Yuuri toma las piernas de Victor y las eleva más en el aire, agradeciendo la flexibilidad del mayor. Arremete una vez más contra Victor.

–¡Ahhh!– La vista de Victor se nubla y suelta un gemido de placer diferente a los anteriores, arqueando su espalda al mismo tiempo. Yuuri se detiene, lo observa con curiosidad. –Mi próstata– explica el otro, –Acabas de golpear mi próstata.

Yuuri se relame los labios, probablemente se le había pegado el hábito de Victor, y nota como las piernas del mayor tiemblan, pero no era por la tensión en sus músculos, no. Era por el placer. Las pupilas de Yuuri se dilatan, deseando ver eso de nuevo.

Repite la acción y los pies de Victor se estiran, sus manos se aprietan en las sábanas, sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos por las lágrimas, sus labios jadean y gimen.

Yuuri vuelve a hacerlo, ésta vez iniciando un ritmo de nuevo.

–¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri, espera!– Victor pone sus manos en el pecho de Yuuri, como si intentara empujarlo, pero el menor no cede, las uñas de Victor se entierran en su piel. –¡Y-Yuuri! ¡Dios! ¡Espera, no puedo!

Yuuri busca sus ojos, buscando un atisbo de dolor. Pero están perdidos, en blanco, Victor está ahogándose en placer. Su cuerpo entero tiembla, sus caderas se mueven al ritmo.

–Más, más, Yuuri, más fuerte– suplica entre balbuceos inentendibles y Yuuri no duda en complacerlo.

Las rodillas de Victor están a la altura de su rostro, sus brazos amarrando sus piernas, su mirada perdida.

Entonces Victor se viene con un último grito, manchando su pecho y Yuuri siente como Victor le aprieta lo suficiente para que él mismo se venga. El ruso siente el miembro de Yuuri ensanchándose dentro suyo y sus piernas se sueltan, estirándose, su grito de placer por su orgasmo se intensifica con el de Yuuri.

Yuuri sostiene sus piernas a ambos lados de su cintura, jadeando, sus propias piernas tiemblan mientras siente como se libera en el látex, dentro de Victor.

Se separa dolorosamente y observa a Victor, hecho un completo desastre debajo de él, sus dedos temblando entre las sábanas. Se pregunta si en realidad lo lastimó, si tuvo que haberse detenido cuando el otro se lo pidió. Entonces Victor sonríe.

–Nunca antes me había venido con sólo ser penetrado– dice, –Eres bueno, muy bueno. Yuuri, estuviste increíble.

Victor se reincorpora para besar los labios de Yuuri, se abraza a su cuello y lo jala con él en la cama. Yuuri se pregunta si era verdad o si era lo que le decía a todos los hombres.

Piensa en las palabras de Phichit en la plaza.

"Si no lo has intentado, ¿cómo sabes que no es lo tuyo? Quizás te termine gustando."

Y no sólo le había gustado. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Sentía que ya no podría seguir viviendo sin eso.

Piensa en Victor. Piensa en que es un hombre, en que él no es gay. Piensa en que podría seguir teniendo lo mismo con una mujer, también podía tener sexo anal con una chica y todo estaba bien.

Pero una mujer no es Victor.

Piensa en Victor. En que él sólo hace su trabajo. En que Phichit le pagó para dormir con él.

Cae dormido pensando en eso y en los suaves dedos de Victor acariciando sus cabellos.

.

Yuuri despierta desorientado, en un cuarto que no reconoce y desnudo junto a un hombre. Está a punto de brincar y salir corriendo cuando recuerda la noche anterior. Recuerda el sexo. El mejor sexo de su vida. Y recuerda a Victor, su rostro de placer, su cuerpo temblando sus labios seduciéndolo.

Respira profundamente. Tal vez debería de irse. Dejar a Victor descansar. Se vestiría y se iría.

Mientras piensa en su plan para librarse de todo, Victor se remueve entre sus brazos, pega su cuerpo más contra el de Yuuri y el miembro desnudo del japonés termina colocándose entre las nalgas del otro. Casi parecieran dos imanes que se atraían entre sí.

Respira la esencia de Victor, su colonia combinada con su shampoo, y sudor. Aspira profundamente contra su cuello y sus manos comienzan a vagar por las piernas del ruso.

¿Le cobraría más si intentaba volver a hacerlo? ¿Cuánto cobraría? Si estaba dentro del presupuesto del japonés, no lo pensaría dos veces en pagarle. Le pagaría lo que tuviera a su alcance con tal de poder volver a tenerlo.

Sexo primero, preguntas después.

–Mmm, ¿Yuuri?– Victor despierta, parpadeando, sus pestañas como mariposas aleteando. Sus labios dibujan una sonrisa, –Bueno días– saluda y después ríe al sentir la hombría ya erecta de Yuuri frotándose contra sus nalgas. –Alguien despertó de buen humor.

Yuuri no contesta y se limita a besar el cuello de Victor, llegando a su nuca. Abrazando a Victor contra su cuerpo. El mayor coopera moviendo las caderas para intensificar el contacto y Yuuri lo interpreta como una luz verde para continuar.

El japonés voltea a Victor, dejándolo boca abajo y levanta sus caderas, colocándolo a cuatro. Victor se abraza a una almohada e inmediatamente siente a Yuuri rosando su entrada.

Entonces Yuuri recuerda que no tiene otro condón y maldice bajo. Era una mala idea hacerlo sin protección, ¿cierto? No debería de hacerlo sin condón con un sexo-servidor.

–Tengo un condón en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón– le dice Victor y Yuuri agradece mentalmente a todos los dioses habidos y por haber de que va a ser capaz de disfrutar del cuerpo de Victor Nikiforov una vez más. Se levanta y prácticamente corre por el pantalón, sus dedos se enredan en la tela mientras intenta voltearla para poder sacar lo que hay en sus bolsillos. Saca unas llaves, una cartera, un celular y encuentra el condón al fondo, viene con un pequeño sobre de lubricante.

Se pone el condón mientras camina de regreso a la cama. Victor regresa a su posición, levanta las caderas al aire y usa sus manos para separar sus nalgas, ofreciéndole total acceso a Yuuri.

El japonés siente como se le va el aire ante la escena frente a sus ojos. Abre el lubricante y moja uno de sus dedos, acaricia su entrada y Victor siente un escalofrío correr por todo su cuerpo. Yuuri mete el dedo y es relativamente sencillo, Victor sigue abierto por la noche anterior. Viendo que todo va bien, lubrica su miembro y se acomoda atrás de Victor.

Empuja y Victor alza más las caderas, su pecho contra el colchón.

–Ahh, Yuuri– la voz de Victor se convierte en una melodía para los oídos del menor. Todo el cuerpo de Victor se convierte en la más pura expresión de todas las artes cuando están en la cama.

Yuuri comienza a moverse igual que la noche anterior, buscando aquél punto que hacía que Victor perdiera la cordura. Cuando lo encuentra, vuelve a arremeter contra él y los gemidos de Victor se quedan grabados en las memorias de Yuuri por siempre.

Empieza un ritmo desenfrenado y Victor esconde su rostro en la almohada, ahogando sus gemidos. Yuuri se siente decepcionado, así que lleva su mano a la cabellera de Victor y lo jala, soltándole un quejido.

–No te calles–, le dice, mientras su mano acaricia la espalda bien formada del ruso. –Quiero escucharte gritar–.

Se pregunta si fue demasiado. Pero Victor sonríe con satisfacción y empuja sus caderas hacia Yuuri. El japonés las toma, como apoyo mientras continúa embistiéndolo.

Esta vez no es capaz de durar tanto y se viene después de unos minutos, Victor siente la presión en su interior y lleva una de sus manos a su propio miembro, masturbándose hasta que termina en las sábanas.

Yuuri se separa y se sienta en la cama, intentando ajustar su respiración, se quita el condón usado y lo amarra, lo arroja al bote de la basura.

Siente los brazos de Victor rodearlo por detrás y su cabeza descansar sobre su hombro.

–Eres un sueño– le susurra el mayor al oído. –Me gustas mucho, Yuuri. Me encantas.

–Deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo en otra ocasión, ¿no?– Yuuri no sabe de dónde saca las agallas para proponérselo. Espera con impaciencia su respuesta.

–Definitivamente– Accede el otro, depositando un suave beso detrás de su oreja.

Entonces Yuuri recuerda un detalle. Un insignificante detalle.

–¿Cuánto me costaría?–, pregunta. Y Victor permanece en silencio por un tiempo.

–¿Qué?– Victor está inseguro de si escucho bien a Yuuri.

–¿Cuánto me costaría salir de nuevo contigo? ¿Cuánto cobras normalmente?– insiste y siente los brazos del mayor aflojarse y su temperatura alejarse de su cuerpo. Yuuri voltea a ver a Victor y el rostro del ruso es indescriptible. Se ve completamente confundido.

–No entiendo el chiste…– dice el mayor y ahora Yuuri también está confundido. –Un segundo, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Phichit?

–¿Huh?

–¿Qué te dijo Phichit sobre mí?

Y ahora Yuuri no está seguro de qué responder, de si debería de responder con la verdad porque Victor se ve decepcionado y dolido, casi puede ver su corazón romperse a través de sus ojos.

–Yuuri… estudio con ustedes en el campus, estoy en la carrera de Leyes, Phichit y yo estamos en el club de francés juntos, él arregló la cita.

Cita.

 _Cita_.

Phichit estaba tan muerto.

Yuuri no sabe qué responder, así que sólo suelta un –Oh.

 _Oh._ Eso es todo lo que dice. Lo único que pronuncia ante la situación. Y quizás sea su imaginación pero nota unas lágrimas acumularse en los ojos de Victor.

–Oh…– susurra Victor y vuelve a sonreír. Pero no es la sonrisa de felicidad del restaurante. No es la sonrisa de seducción y deseo de anoche. Es una sonrisa falsa, una sonrisa triste, decepcionada. –Creo que debería de irme.

Victor se levanta y toma sus ropas del suelo, comienza a vestirse apresuradamente y Yuuri sólo observa, incapaz de decirle nada.

¿Debería de disculparse? ¿Debería de detenerlo?

Al final, Yuuri se queda simplemente pensando en qué debería de hacer, mas no hace nada. Se mantiene en silencio, viendo como Victor prácticamente corre hacia la puerta.

.

–¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la plaza que te pregunté si saldrías con alguien agradable y muy atractivo? Victor. Tiene un crush contigo desde el semestre pasado. No para de preguntarme sobre ti en clases de francés.

–¿Qué?

–Pero tú ni siquiera sabías que existe, qué triste. Me dijo que haría lo que fuera con tal de poder salir al menos una vez contigo y le dije que yo me encargaría de eso.

–Dios… Phichit, dios, ¿tienes ideas de todas las cosas que pensaba mientras estaba con él?

–¿"Que bien la chupa", "Se la mete hasta la garganta"?

–¿Huh? No, yo… ¿cómo sabes eso?

–He oído buenas reseñas.

El rostro de Yuuri se tornó a uno de terror.

–Sólo bromeo, sólo bromeo– Se apresuró a decir Phichit, –Él me contó, acerca de sus fantasías contigo y de las cosas que te haría si pudiera tenerte… algunas eran algo… _kinky_. Si te interesa pasar a algo más formal te recomendaría que tuvieran una charla acerca de sus límites.

–¿ _Algo más formal_? No, Phichit, no. No pienso volver a verlo en mi vida. No podría con la vergüenza. – Yuuri hunde su rostro entre las manos.

–Pero estuviste con él. Realmente tuvieron una linda cita y tomaron café y fueron a un hotel y lo hicieron como conejos. Te gustó. Tienes que admitirlo, yo tenía razón.

Yuuri levanta el rostro para encarar a su amigo, leyendo su expresión.

–¿"Tenías razón"? ¿Es por eso que hiciste todo esto? ¿Para demostrar que _tenías razón_? Phichit, le rompiste el corazón a Victor.

–En realidad _tú_ le rompiste el corazón a Victor.

–Él creía que yo… Creía que nosotros… Dios, Victor no merecía esto, Phichit.

–Si quieres disculparte, va todos los días a la dos a comer en la cafetería de la Facultad de Medicina. Venden sushi ahí.

–¿Disculparme _yo_? ¡Tú deberías de ser quien se disculpe, Phichit!

–No puedo. Bloqueó mi número. Y aparentemente también me bloqueó de todas sus redes sociales. Creo que está molesto.

–Yo soy quien debería de solicitar un cambio de habitación.

.

Aún así, Yuuri no sabe qué hace ahí. Tres días después de lo ocurrido y de meditar y pensar y recordar. Y recordar los labios rosado de Victor y su cintura y sus piernas. Recuerda sus largas pestañas, sus ojos más azules que el cielo, y su voz gimiendo su nombre.

Así que Yuuri está ahí. Tres días después. Parado bajo un árbol, viendo la cafetería de la Facultad de Medicina. Y rápidamente identifica a Victor y se pregunta cómo es que nunca lo había visto por el campus, siendo que resaltaba tanto.

Victor está sentado, charlando con algunos compañeros, se le ve relajado, sigue riendo como lo hizo con él esa noche en el restaurante.

Se arma de coraje para acercarse y logra escuchar parte de su conversación sobre el gato de alguno de ellos que tiene la manía de acostarse en la cara de sus parejas.

–¿Victor?– lo llama y traga saliva. Las risas se detienen y todos lo miran. Dios, todos lo miran. Todos deben de saber lo que sucedió, Victor debe de haberles contado.

El ruso es el último en mirarlo, se da la vuelta lentamente, lo encara.

–¿Podemos hablar?– pregunta Yuuri y el mayor da un fugaz vistazo a sus amigos antes de acceder y ponerse de pie. Se alejan a la fuente que está en el camino, se sientan en ella.

Victor está silencioso, expectante y serio. Muy serio. El lenguaje de su cuerpo es totalmente tenso.

–Lamento lo que ocurrió la otra noche–, suelta finalmente. Y sí, quizás ese fue un buen comienzo. Victor suelta un suspiro que esfuma toda la tensión en sus hombros.

–No fue culpa tuya. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos qué ocurría. Si de alguien es la culpa es de Phichit.

–No, escucha, fue mi culpa. No planeaba llevarlo tan lejos, no se suponía que fuera tan lejos. En algún momento en el camino, me dejé llevar. Y eso no estuvo bien y no lo mereces.

Victor se mantuvo en silencio, sus labios en una línea recta, sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

–¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos de nuevo? Está vez bien– propone Yuuri, forzando una sonrisa, ansioso por saber cómo va a reaccionar Victor.

El mayor levanta la mirada, sus ojos se conectan. Y realmente _se conectan_.

Sonríe.

–¿Latte de vainilla y dos cucharaditas de canela?– pregunta el japonés.

–Me encantaría.

Yuuri se pierde en aquellos ojos, en aquella sonrisa.

Y, está bien.

Tal vez Yuuri es un poco gay.

Pero sólo por Victor.


End file.
